


Mutual Understanding

by Avaritiaa, KorgerXP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Humor, M/M, Sort Of, They're both assholes, at least attempt at humor, denial and pettines are over for dinner, oh boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaritiaa/pseuds/Avaritiaa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorgerXP/pseuds/KorgerXP
Summary: Sometimes by doing the unexpected you can pacify even the most formidable enemy.





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea - and I thought about that time when 8 years ago, at the ripe age of 16 I almost had a heart attack because my friends sprawled The Passed Out Me on top of some guy on a couch at a club. There was some screaming - I'm not ashamed. And for 3 days I thought that I'm going to hell. Fun times.

Madara was getting uneasy. The letter said that the Senju representative will arrive shortly after sunset and he was almost sure that Hashirama will come here personally to persuade Madara with his tears and inspirational speeches. As if he’s gonna crack so easily and doom his precious clansmen to life in a Senju-ruled village. 

Loud knocking on the door interrupted his dwelling as it announced the arrival of his guest and Madara briefly thought about the last time when he had a chance to simply talk with his old friend. The door swung open and to Madara’s surprise it wasn’t Hashirama who was standing in the doorway.

He scowled before he could stop himself. _Great._

"You?! They sent you?! Are you sure they even want me in that village?" - he asked in a mocking tone, his eyes narrowing slightly as the man before him closed the door and made a few steps in his direction.

"It's really nice to see you too, Uchiha" - Tobirama spared him a single bored glance and sat next to the small table, facing Madara. " Shall we begin?" - he asked and proceeded to place various documents and few bottles of sake on the table.

"Why did you even bring that? It's an important meeting and I have no intention of drinking anything with you" - Madara scoffed.

„Aren’t you a _perfect_ host? As I can clearly see you already planned to have a drink with whoever you thought would come here instead of me" - He nodded at two cups standing on the table and simultaneously pointed his finger to a few bottles standing next to Madara - „Besides it will help both of us withstand this conversation, and fortunately for me - you tend to be less infuriating after a drink. Or seven” - Tobirama chuckled.

"And why is that Senju? Maybe it’s the only time when I just loose the ability to give a flying fuck about your stupid remarks, ever thought about that?” - he spat but took the bottle offered by Tobirama anyway.

Few moments later they were sitting in awkward silence. Alcohol already poured in the cups standing on the table between them, but clearly tense Madara was suspiciously eyeing the one placed before him.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and brought the closer cup to his lips - "You do realize that I would be unbelievably stupid to even _consider_ poisoning you in your own house. Let alone actually attempt to do it?" - he said, his eyes never left Madara's own, as he quickly drank his sake. "Are you satisfied now?" - he asked in a slightly irritated tone. Madara nodded and his shoulders visibly relaxed. „I don’t know what are you talking about, Senju” - he replied and emptied his cup with an offended look. Tobirama smirked, but didn’t press further. 

It took them two bottles to address the most pressing matters. Madara was as stubborn as ever but they were able to establish _some_ things. Unfortunately the most important issue remained unchanged - Uchiha’s heir refused to move into the village unless he will be given more influence. At this point Tobirama was really grateful for his famed self-control.

They started a third bottle when Madara began feeling strange. His head felt really light and he couldn't force his eyes to focus.

"Tobirama, what is.." - he managed to mutter, before he felt himself slipping forward.

The younger man lunged himself onwards and caught limp Uchiha before his face could hit the table. „That was.. unexpectedly fast” - he murmured looking at bottles he accidentally knocked to the floor. It was the first time when he used this kind of sedative drug and the result was something beyond his expectations. Tobirama stood up and glanced at Uchiha’s sleeping form, mentally thanking himself for taking an antidote in advance. 

He dragged unconscious Madara to the corner of the room and laid him on the futon. Tobirama furrowed his eyebrows as he started to remove the other man's shirt. It never occurred to him howbulky Madara was. He sure is shorter, but still - his frame is much more muscular than Tobirama's. He struggled a little while he was pulling the shirt over Uchiha's head, since his hair were tangling everywhere. _But what else exactly did he expect?_

Uchiha snored loudly and Tobirama froze in his tracks. Few seconds later he released his breath which he didn't even know he was holding and turned to take off Madara's pants. He never thought that at some point in his life, he will be wriggling passed out Uchiha out of his clothes.  
_Ah yes. Kami works in mysterious ways._

Tobirama leaned over Madara and with surgical precision placed a hickey just above his collarbone. He drew back a little to admire his work, and decided to add another one for a good measure. This time he choose a place little higher, so Uchiha wouldn’t be able to hide it under the collar. Just as he was about to pull back, Madara made a strangled noise, sounding suspiciously like… _moan_. Tobirama fell back immediately suddenly feeling a little too much flustered for his liking. He visibly shuddered and looked at the unconscious man with an offended expression.

When he haven’t heard any more sounds from Madara, Tobirama sighed deeply and proceeded to undress as quickly as possible.

As he was positioning himself next to the sleeping man, he couldn’t help but wonder about how far exactly Hashirama’s indulgence is stretched.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  

Madara felt something heavy and warm lying draped over his upper body. He looked down, still groggy from sleep and he saw a mop of white hair. Then he noticed a pale, lean hand on his right bicep. "What in the hell?" - he murmured as he tried to shift slightly, to take a better look, but the person sprawled on top of him chose this exact moment to look up and... Madara shrieked. 

”The only time that I actually expected you to be loud and you didn't deliver" - Tobirama looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

"What did you do, you pale devil?" - Madara sneered.

„Nothing. I'm simply waiting.”

„Waiting? For what?”

„It’s been two months since we signed that treaty and I know what you're doing, Madara. I have my ways of obtaining intel and I'm aware that the majority of your clan is ready and willing to move into the village with us. You're delaying things on purpose, so I simply decided to take action. It occurred to me that if nothing else couldn't stop you from forming ridiculous requests and stirring up your own people, then I just can as well try to persuade your clan to doubt your credibility. To phrase it even simpler - starting today, any petty thing you will have to say about my clan to prevent Uchiha's moving, will be automatically dismissed as personal matter. And regarding your question - You’ll see in few seconds. Due to your lack in performance it didn’t go exactly as I planned, but this will do too.” - he said with a flat tone and got up.

Madara felt anger boiling in him as the string of nastiest curses he could think of escaped his lips. He was mere seconds away from scorching that blasted Senju from the face of the Earth but not before he forced him to provide satisfactory answers… but then his eyes caught a glimpse of Tobirama's naked body. He fell silent, all of his anger draining from him immediately as ridiculousness of the situation came crashing to him. He quickly looked the other way, blush already forming on his face.  
_Is it just him or this wall is looking exceptionally fascinating today?_

„Perhaps I should shed my clothes before you more often? It seems it’s the only thing that is capable of shutting you up” - Tobirama deadpanned as he started dressing himself.

Suddenly they heard a loud knocking. "Madara, are you there? I heard that the Senju sent someone here yesterday" - his brother's voice boomed through the door. At that moment Madara felt as sheer terror slowly crept down his neck. - "NO! IZUNA DON'T COME IN" - he screeched as the door flew open and Izuna walked inside the room. In just a flash his brother's smile faded and morphed into shock as he stared at the scene before him. Madara lying on his futon, blanket barely covering his naked form, and half-dressed Tobirama collecting his clothes from the floor.

"SWEET SAGE IN HEAVEN" - Izuna hollered and fell back immediately. Only then Madara noticed that there were few more equally shocked people standing just behind his brother.  


_Of course._

Tobirama calmly finished dressing himself and turned to Madara while straightening his haori. - „Unfortunately I have a lot of places to attend in regard of your sudden relocation, so I’d be rather busy for a couple of days, but I will try to arrange for us to meet again as soon as I can” - he said with a slight smile and leaned down to place a kiss on top of Madara’s head.

„It’s nice to see you, Izuna. I hope that your recovery is progressing smoothly, as I will soon  require a great deal of your aid with some of my prototypes.” - Tobirama said as if he only just noticed the younger Uchiha standing in the doorway.

Madara was too stunned to react, his eyes open wide and mouth slightly moving as he was trying to force his voice out.  
_He was played._  
_Played by that fucking albino.  
_ Izuna on the other hand was unnaturally silent and couldn’t stop staring at Tobirama with an amused expression as he walked past him, only to abruptly stop in his tracks second later.

„Hikaku, was it?” - The tall red-faced Uchiha shivered at the sudden attention - „You seem to have developed a fever. I recommend seeing a medic immediately” - Tobirama said with his usual impassive tone and left the Uchiha’s building **.**

The silence that followed the younger Senju’s departure was so heavy, that Madara could swear he heard the quiet noise made by the gates at the other side of compound.

He cleared his throat and looked Izuna straight in the eyes - „Nothing happened here” - he said through the clenched teeth.

Izuna returned the gaze for a moment, before his eyes involuntary traveled to two bite marks on the side of the Clan's Head neck.  
"You're shameless, Madara" - Izuna whispered with a loud gasp.  
"And you are not helping" - he replied, looking at his brother like he was seriously considering the pros and cons of strangling him in front of everyone. 

„Everybody OUT. And not a word.” - Madara made sure to glare properly at every single person standing in the doorway. „Not you, Izuna” - he said when his brother turned to leave as well.

„Nothing happened.” - he insisted again when they were finally alone.  


„Right. You know that I will support you in anything. But _Tobirama_? Really?” - Izuna asked, raising his eyebrow.

„I woke up like this! I swear! He played me! It was part of his plan to get me to-..”

„Brother.” - the younger man tried to interrupt.

„That slimy little bastard! He knows exactly how will it look if I do something! But I will not-…”

„ **Brother**.” - he said more forcefully.

„What.” - Uchiha’s heir snapped.

„Are you aware that you have.. um… hickeys on your..-” - Izuna gestured vividly to his own neck.

Madara chocked on air and shifted his full attention to his brother.

„AND SINCE WHEN YOU ARE ON THE FIRST NAME BASIS?!” - he screeched.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  

_On the next day Madara could swear that every conversation he walked on died mid sentence and_ _everyone seemed to keep avoiding his gaze at all cost._

_At the third day he experienced the most tense and awkward clan’s meeting of his life. He didn’t think that those wrinkly bags of bones had it in them to actually tell him that „they impatiently await his final decision about the moving in the light of the recent negotiations with the Senju.”_

_That traitor Izuna excused himself for a few minutes after he saw Madara’s face and couldn’t maintain a serious expression._

_At the seventh day Madara capitulated and sent a message to Hashirama._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [tony-stork](http://tony-stork.tumblr.com) on tumblr - come say hi :DD


End file.
